Amazonki
Amazonki to starożytny lud kobiet-wojowniczek, które przemieniły głębokie, ciemne dżungle w swój dom. W Lustrii śmierć przyjmuje wiele różnych form, więc lepiej nie zakłócać spokoju ich nieuchwytnych plemion, żyjących w samym sercu mrocznej puszczy. Choć imperium Jaszczuroludzi rozciąga się na cały kontynent, to dwunożne gady nie są jedynymi inteligentnymi istotami, zamieszkującymi dżungle. Ci nieliczni odkrywcy, którzy mieli odpowiednie umiejętności lub wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, by powrócić z wyprawy do leśnego piekła, snuli później niewiarygodne opowieści. Większości z tych opowieści została uznana za majaczenia ludzi, którzy zbyt wiele czasu spędzili na słońcu. Nikt nie chciał uwierzyć w istnienie plemion małych ludzi o miedzianej skórze, przypominających trochę niziołków z Krainy Zgromadzenia, ani w duchy dżungli, wyglądające niczym driady z elfich królestw. Ze wszystkich tych niestworzonych relacji, historie o kobietach-wojowniczkach okazały się zadziwiająco prawdziwe. Historia Istnieje wiele opowieści o pierwszym spotkaniu z Amazonkami. Wszystkie zaczynają się od przybycia barbarzyńców z Norski na wybrzeża Nowego Świata. Norsmeni, dowodzeni przez osławionego Losterikssona, szybko zdali sobie sprawę z ogromu bogactwa tej nowej krainy. Postanowili ją splądrować z zaciekłością, jaka jest nieznana żadnej innej rasie. Podczas gdy Losteriksson dążył do zbudowania osady, która ostatecznie przekształciła się w kolonię znaną jako Skeggi, inni wodzowie popłynęli wraz ze swoimi ludźmi na południe, wzdłuż Wybrzeża Kaktusów, obok wysp Quetzl i Yuldca, aż do ujścia rzeki Amazonki. Gdy byli tam dręczeni przez roje owadów, duszącą wilgoć i nieustanne deszcze, wreszcie zobaczyli poprzez mgłę niewielką wysepkę na rzece. Na jej brzegu stała niewyraźna postać wykuta w kamieniu. Choć Norsmeni nie mogli dostrzec jej dokładnych kształtów, byli pewni, że pomnik przedstawiał ludzką kobietę. Niestety, nie popłynęli dalej, gdyż na ich statek spadł nagle deszcz strzał oraz innych, trudnych do nazwania pocisków. Ci, którzy nie umarli od utraty krwi, wkrótce padli ofiarą straszliwiej trucizny. thumb Wodzowie niechętnie rozkazali swoim ludziom płynąć z powrotem w stronę morza. Gdy Norsmeni się wycofywali, załogi niektórych statków zobaczyły szereg uzbrojonych kobiet, stojących wyzywająco na brzegu wyspy. Podobno w ich oczach błyszczała nieokiełznana nienawiść. Zgodnie z sagami Norsmenów, od tamtej pory między dumnymi ludźmi z północy a dzikimi Amazonkami miało miejsce wiele starć. Powstało także wiele opisów społeczeństwa ludu kobiet-wojowniczek, ale wszystkie relacje są ze sobą sprzeczne. Serce Ciemności Norsmeni szybko uwierzyli, że początki Amazonek związane są z kobietami-wojownikami znanymi jako Walkirie. Pogląd ten rozpowszechniły pisma genialnego, choć nieco szalonego, Stilmenscha. Wojowniczki mieszkające w dżungli miały być ponoć wyrzutkami z Norski — pozostałościami po grupie kobiet, które wyruszyły na wojnę, podczas gdy ich mężowie leczyli rany po powrocie z nieudanych grabieży. Choć ta opowieść brzmi wiarygodnie, to warto zaznaczyć, że pierwsze jej spisane wersje pojawiły się dopiero po przybyciu Norsmenów do Lustrii, co sugeruje, że zostały one wymyślone, by jakoś wytłumaczyć istnienie Amazonek. W poszukiwaniu prawdy Choć Staroświatowcy byli obecni w Lustrii od stuleci, ich zainteresowanie kontynentem wynikało głównie z powodu znajdujących się tam bogactw. Mimo iż kilku odważnych badaczy wyruszyło, by zbadać to miejsce, to wciąż niewiele o nim wiadomo. Być może wynika to z charakteru kontynentu — Lustria jest dziką krainą zagadek i tajemnic, a na świecie jest przecież o wiele więcej bardziej istotnych i naglących problemów. Uczeni nigdy nie badali żyjących tam ludów — zarówno jaszczuroludźi, jak i Amazonek — obawiając się drwin ze strony środowiska akademickiego. W rezultacie pochodzenie Amazonek pewnie nigdy nie zostanie poznane, a ciekawi świata będą musieli zadowolić się opowieściami Norsmenów. Wiele opowieści sugeruje, że Amazonki, w momencie przybycia Staroświatowców do Lustrii, były na skraju zagłady z powodu malejącej populacji. Od tamtego czasu, coraz częściej zaczęły atakować wędrowców, a ich liczba znacząco wzrosła. Może to wyjaśnia zniknięcie ostatnich z Walkirii — czy zostały one porwane przez Amazonki, by wypełnić ich zubożałe szeregi? Czy może, jak głosi legenda, kobiety-wojowniczki poznały sekret wiecznej młodości i teraz nie chcą pozwolić, by ktokolwiek inny go poznał? W każdym razie, jest tylko kwestią czasu, aż ktoś wyruszy, by poznać tajemnice plemienia Amazonek. Gdy tak się stanie, z pewnością poleje się krew. thumb|273px|Amazonka uzbrojona w sztylet. Artefakty Wysokiego Wieku Święte miejsca w lustriańskiej dżungli kryją wiele dziwnych i cennych artefaktów. Staroświatowcy polują na nie, gdyż są one w większości wykonane ze złota i kamieni szlachetnych lub posiadają moc, która może przydać się czarodziejom. Niektóre z nich są pokryte tajemniczymi znakami, które są ponoć słowami samych bogów — tych przedmiotów uczeni pragną ponad wszystko. Najrzadziej spotykane są bronie z tak zwanego Wysokiego Wieku. Mogą one mieć postać kija, prętu, ostrza lub czegokolwiek innego. Jedyną niezmienną rzeczą w nich jest fakt, że stanowią one najbardziej śmiercionośną broń znaną ludzkości. Niektóre bronie Wysokiego Wieku ślą na wroga błyskawice, a inne wystrzeliwują w stronę celu setki małych pocisków, które zagłębiają się w ciele, by potem wybuchnąć, rozrywając bezbronną ofiarę. Takie przedmioty są bardziej cenione niż najpotężniejsze artefakty ze Starego Świata. Wśród uczonych krążą o nich niewiarygodne legendy. Sama wzmianka o broni Wysokiego Wieku może doprowadzić do powołania całej armii. Władcy zapłacą ogromną ilością pieniędzy, byle tylko zdobyć coś takiego. Do tej pory, jedynie Amazonki były w posiadaniu artefaktów Wysokiego Wieku. Może należy mieć nadzieję, żeby tak pozostało... Społeczeństwo Najwcześniejsze wiarygodne wzmianki o Amazonkach można znaleźć w Sadze Rothniksona, odważnego odkrywcy, który jako pierwszy przemierzył dżunglę na południe od Axlotla. Norsmen opisał ich społeczeństwo jako silnie matriarchalne. Twierdził, że ani razu nie zobaczył wśród nich żadnego mężczyzny. Amazonki rządzone są przez kapłanki-wojowniczki, które tworzą razem zakon znany jako Siostrzeństwo. Wszyscy muszą słuchać ich rozkazów. Mówi się także o szalonych kobietach-berserkerach uwięzionych w wiecznym, narkotycznym szale. Pod wpływem pewnej niebezpiecznej substancji, stają się one niepokonanymi wojownikami, wzbudzającymi strach nawet w Norsmenach. thumb Niewiele więcej wiadomo o społeczności Amazonek. Rothnikson wspomina, że jedną z ich osad tworzyły drewniane domy na palach zbudowane wokół ruin świątyni jaszczuroludźi. Choć napisał także o innych miastach, nigdzie nie umieścił wskazówek, jak do nich dotrzeć. Co więcej, Norsmen pozostawił po sobie o wiele więcej pytań, wzmiankując o Świątyni Karry w Genaine, Wielkiej Świątyni Riggy nad jeziorem Lokka oraz o niezliczonych bogactwach Pałacu Królewskiego Siostrzeństwa. Mitologia Opowieści o Amazonkach z Lustrii łączy to, że wszystkie wypełnia masa fałszywych stwierdzeń, często sprzecznych ze sobą. Istnieją co najmniej dwie historie dotyczące pochodzenia Amazonek. Oprócz tego, w kronikach historycznych i religijnych pojawiają się liczne zapiski, które łączą ich plemiona z jaszczuroludźmi, elfami i Norsmenami. Jedno z ciekawszych źródeł stanowią zapiski Drivota Mówcy. Uważa się, że ten dziwny człowiek był niegdyś Białym Czarodziejem z Kolegium Światła. W swoich obszernych dziełach spisał on mity dotyczące powstania świata z perspektywy jaszczuroludźi, elfów i wielu innych ras. Mimo to, nie ma żadnych wyraźnych dowodów na to, że kiedykolwiek odwiedził choćby jedno z miejsc, które opisywał. Nie potwierdzono też jego spotkań z rasami, które rzekomo tak dobrze znał. Drivot Mówca Nie bez powodu Drivot zyskał sobie przydomek Mówcy. Jego dzieła wypełniała wyszukana retoryka, która prowadziła czytelnika ścieżkami rozumowania, wśród których odnalazłby się jedynie szaleniec. Ignorując niepotrzebne metafory Drivota, można poznać opowieść o (wcześniej nieznanym) elfim bogu mórz, bogactwa i szczęścia oraz o jego związku z boginą Rigg. Z ich małżeństwa miała się ponoć narodzić „Matka Wszystkich Amazonek”, Kalith. Jak twierdzi Drivot, dzieci Kalith otrzymały szczególną rolę w stworzeniu świata. Stały się pobożnymi głosicielami woli swoich stwórców, wezyrami mistrzów tworzenia — sługami bogów. Amazonki, jak się zwały, żyły w epoce, w której Pradawni, dzięki swym nieograniczonym możliwościom tworzenia, ukształtowali pierwsze rasy. W czasie powstawania świata, wiernie stały po prawicy swoich panów. Posiadały ogromną mądrość, czystą duszę, a do tego nigdy się nie starzały. Wśród Amazonek były wyłącznie kobiety, ale póki stały one po stronie Pradawnych, miały zagwarantowaną nieśmiertelność i nie musiały wydawać potomstwa, by przetrwać. Z czasem zyskały także moc swoich panów i zaczęły pomagać im w tworzeniu świata. Większość osób zatrzaskuje dzieło Drivota po przeczytaniu tak niedorzecznych twierdzeń, ale to jeszcze nie koniec jego „relacji”. Szalony czarodziej twierdzi, że gdy upadli Pradawni, Amazonki podzieliły ich los. Chaos dostał się na świat, a stwórcy uciekli albo zginęli. Ich sługi rozpoczęły desperacką wojnę z falami demonów, ale nie miały szans na zwycięstwo. Amazonki utraciły boską moc i uciekły w głąb dżungli. Tam zbudowały świątynie, których miały chronić aż do końca czasów. Amazonki a świat zewnętrzny Każdy czyn Amazonek wskazuje wyraźnie, że są one wojowniczym ludem. Zdarzają się jednak sytuacje, w których zawierają one sojusze z innymi. Wygląda na to, że mają skomplikowane i pełne drobnych rytuałów podejście do kontaktów z osobami z zewnątrz. Nikt nie może być pewien, czy jego relacja z Amazonkami długo pozostanie przyjazna, czy choćby neutralna. Jest to szczególnie widoczne w ich relacjach z jaszczuroludźmi. Amazonki zajmują co najmniej jedno miejsce, które można by było uznać za święte dla jaszczurzego ludu. Ruiny świątyń, w których niegdyś wyznawano Starych Bogów, pełnią teraz funkcję fundamentów dla osad Amazonek. Wysokie Kapłanki z Siostrzeństwa posiadają przedmioty, które niewątpliwie zostały wykonane przez jaszczuroludźi. Ci jednak nie podejmują żadnych działań, by je odzyskać. Wydaje się, że Amazonki są akceptowane przez magów-kapłanów jako część naturalnego porządku świata. Nie oznacza to, że obie strony nigdy nie prowadziły ze sobą walk, bowiem wielokrotnie tak było. Pewien kupiec z Imperium opowiadał nawet, że kapłanka-wojowniczka sprzedała mu białą, oprawioną skórę Skinka. Jak widać, stosunek między Amazonkami a jaszczuroludźmi nie jest pozbawiony konfliktów. Relacja Amazonek z innymi rasami jest o wiele prostsza. Norsmeni, gdy po raz pierwszy przybyli do dżungli, chcieli zdobyć ich skarby, rozpoczynając konflikt, który trwał przez wiele setek lat. Kontakty z innymi ludami mają podobny charakter, a nawet gorszy, ponieważ Amazonki były często celem polowań prowadzonych przez imperialnych szlachciców, którzy chcieli porwać je i zabrać na dwór Imperatora jako ciekawostkę. Jednakże Amazonki nie zawsze popadają w konflikty z innymi. Czasami kilka przedstawicielek ich ludu pojawia się, by doradzać lub pomóc armiom walczącym w Lustrii. Pomoc ta ma zwykle postać rady kapłanki z Siostrzeństwa oraz zaklęć wzmacniających żołnierzy. Same wojowniczki zazwyczaj nie podejmują żadnych bezpośrednich działań, dopóki bitwa nie zostanie rozstrzygnięta. To dlaczego pomagają jednym armiom, a przeszkadzają drugim pozostaje zupełną tajemnicą. Niektórzy twierdzą, że Amazonki kierują się słowami tajemniczej przepowiedni, której spełnienie da im wsparcie w walce z jakimś wrogiem lub pomoże przy obronie jakiegoś świętego miejsca. Ponadto, zdarzało się, że przedstawicielki Siostrzeństwa atakowały armię, której przedtem pomagały. Chociaż same Amazonki nigdy nie skrzywdziły siebie nawzajem, czasami zabijały swoich sprzymierzeńców. Być może Siostrzeństwo uznaje bitwy za rytualne walki, w których powinien krwawić każdy, tylko nie one? Być może dążą do zrujnowania obu walczących stron, kierując je w stronę nieuniknionego i wzajemnego zniszczenia? Amazonki czasami są łowione i sprzedawane Imperialnym szlachcicom jako egzotyczne tancerki lub niewolnice, i pomimo dobrego traktowania, czasami uciekają od swoich władców, kilka zbiegłych Amazonek żyło kiedyś w Mordheim. Piechota Amazonek *[http://pl.warhammer.wikia.com/wiki/Amazońskie_Anakondy Amazonki Anakondy] — Amazonki Anakondy to słynna grupa najemniczek, wywodząca się z gęstej, tropikalnej dżungli w Lustrii. Anakonda i jej Amazonki są wojowniczkami, pochodzącymi z dzikiego, lecz szlachetnego plemienia. Słynne oddziały *'Wężowe Kapłanki' — kapłanki Amazonki, korzystają z mocy Wężowego Boga jaszczuroludzi. Modele C2c30amazonsx-01.jpg|Wszystkie modele Amazonek wyprodukowane przez Citadel Miniatures, metal. Źródła *''White Dwarf Issue #307'' *''Mordheim - Town Cryer: Issue #23'' Kategoria:Amazonki Kategoria:Lustria Kategoria:Frakcje i Rasy